The present invention relates to a multi-functional stunt kite and, more particularly, to a stunt kite which not only can perform stunt flights outdoors, but also can be installed with a fragrant box or be used as a decoration to be hung at the ceiling or other proper positions of a common residence by means of the improved structure of the present invention when there is no sufficient wind or it is raining. The features of the present invention is that one stunt kite can be controlled to make regular rotation or tumbling, and two or more stunt kites can be controlled to make irregular jump or waft simultaneously. The stunt kite of the present invention can also be hung at a place where air flows such as the place in front of the wind outlet of an air-conditioner or a fan so that it can however, fly, and flip along with the wind.
A general stunt kite has a slightly delta-shaped kite body comprising a plurality of struts and a covering cloth. Two sets of control strings are connected to points near two lateral wings at the lower side of the kite body. One end of the control strings are connected to the flying strings and the other end there of join with a handgrip to facilitate grasp for the user. When the stunt kite wafts along with the wind in the sky, the flying strings can be used to control the flying direction of the kite body so that the stunt kite can make various kinds of stunt flights. However, an outdoor stunt kite of prior art can only make stunt flights in the sky outdoors. Although an indoor stunt kite of prior art can be controlled to fly indoors, it requires a spacious and tall space such as a gym or an auditorium, and it must be controlled with two hands. Moreover, the indoor stunt kite is expensive and lightweight, and can""t bear larger wind so that it may be damaged easily. Therefore, outdoor stunt kites and indoor stunt kites of prior art have a very limited range of usage. They have no additional values. When they are not used, they can only be stowed up.
The first object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional stunt kite having a slightly delta-shaped kite body comprising a plurality of struts and a covering cloth. Two control strings are connected to points near two lateral wings at the lower side of the kite body. The control strings are connected to two flying strings through which the flying direction of the kite body can be controlled two-handedly so that the kite body can make various kinds of stunt flights. The present invention is characterized in that jointing tubes penetrating from upper side to lower side are installed on the kite body so that a long supporting rod, a spring, or a short post of a suction disk can be telescoped in the jointing tubes at the upper or lower side. Thereby, the stunt kite can stand away from the placed plane to dangle along with the wind or the agitation of the body on which it is placed. A suction disk or a weighted block can be installed at the other end of the long supporting rod or the spring. The second object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional stunt kite, whereby two or more stunt kites can be telescoped and stacked together after supporting rods are telescoped in jointing tubes penetrating from upper side to lower side of the stunt kites.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional stunt kite, wherein a propeller can be installed at the front end or the rear end of a keel strut of the kite body, and a gripper can be installed at the other end of the keel strut so as to grip at a wind guide plate of an air-conditioner or a proper position.
The fourth object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional kite, wherein bridles are installed at the upper side of a slightly delta-shaped kite body of the stunt kite. The bridles are tied to let the stunt kite form a properly slanting angle suitable for flight. The stunt kite is fixedly arranged at a place where air flows such as the place in front of the wind outlet of an air-conditioner or a fan so that the stunt kite can hover, fly, and flip automatically.
The fifth object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional stunt kite, wherein mobile bridles are respectively disposed at three points on a slightly delta-shaped kite body of the stunt kite. The mobile bridles can be joined at the upper side or the lower side. Each of the mobile bridles has a plurality of positioning points. The upper side or the lower side of the kite body can be selectively hooked at different positioning points so that the stunt kite can exhibit different angles with the upper side or the lower side thereof up. When a single elevating string is pulled, the stunt kite can make continual right or left rotation or continual tumbling indoors where there is no wind. The stunt kite can also make irregular jump, flip, or flight. Therefore, the stunt kite of the present invention is not limited by the condition of wind or place.
The sixth object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional stunt kite, wherein an elevating string matched with a plurality of strings can be used to pull a plurality of stunt kites to let them jump and fly simultaneously when they are mounted on a hook ring.
The seventh object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional stunt kite, wherein a fragrant box can be installed at a predetermined position thereof so that the stunt kite can be used as a decoration, which can emit aroma.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: